Scènes lettrées
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Et si les lettres composant les noms des personnages, étaient utilisées pour illustrer leurs vies ?
1. L O K I

**.**

 **Enfin trouvé le temps de m'attaquer à un nouveau recueil sur le Marvel Cinematic Universe, yay ! (Bon, ce n'est pas exactement celui auquel je voulais me consacrer en priorité, mais c'est le seul que j'ai le temps d'écrire...)**

 **Le principe est simple : les lettres composant le nom d'un personnage, me serviront en début de chaque phrase pour me permettre d'avancer dans mon texte. Elles seront accentuées en gras. (Même principe que pour mon texte "Darth Sidious", m'enfin passons xD)**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#1 – L O K I**

* * *

 **L** e plus jeune Prince d'Asgard, Loki avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son grand frère, Thor. **O** ui, qui était-il donc à côté du grand blond, un guerrier hors pair, digne du marteau mythologique Mjölnir, et qui hériterait très probablement du trône – malgré le fait que leur père, Odin, les avait toujours maintenus dans l'illusion de la compétition, en les instruisant tous deux de la même manière ?

 **K** ahun, leur mentor, leur précepteur, le vieil homme que le Roi avait chargé de leur enseignement, ne se faisait pas lui non plus d'illusions : déjà il privilégiait Thor, pensant que ce prince-là représentait mieux Asgard que son cadet – Thor, qui était blond, musculeux, festif et extraverti. **I** l fallait admettre que Loki n'avait pas la même présence que son frère dans une pièce (très brun, plus fin, silencieux et... sorcier), et bien souvent, même les servants ne lui témoignaient aucun respect.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150.

* * *

 **Kahun est un OC, c'est que j'avais besoin de faire commencer la phrase par un K, et les mots "kangourou" ou encore "koala" ne me semblaient vraiment pas appropriés x')**


	2. F R I G G A

**.**

 **Restons avec la famille royale d'Asgard : aujourd'hui, je demande la mère ! ;) Qui est basiquement aussi badass qu'elle l'est en permanence *-***

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#2 – F RI G G A**

* * *

 **F** emme de pouvoir, la nouvelle Reine d'Asgard connaissait pourtant aussi bien l'arène politique que le monde de la magie... ainsi que les bruits métalliques des épées s'entrechoquant. **R** eine, sorcière et guerrière : dans une société peu encline à faire une place aux femmes, Frigga avait pourtant su s'imposer grâce à ses talents et son entraînement.

 **I** l la combattait avec férocité, son adversaire, ici bas dans l'Arène des Duels. **G** agnant du dernier tournoi, il pensait qu'il battrait aisément ce petit bout de femme. **G** rand coup d'épée en diagonale, paré par une esquive agile suivie d'une lame frappant à hauteur des jambes... le combat était ardu, serré, et l'homme ne faisait déjà plus le fier face à la férocité de sa Reine.

 **A** h, bien après un long moment, le coup final – c'était Frigga qui l'avait porté au guerrier déjà à genoux, déjà couvert de sang.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 144.

* * *

 **Certaines tournures de phrase sont un peu bizarres, mais c'est là le principal inconvénient d'un tel exercice d'écriture :)**

 **Si jamais vous souhaitez me proposer des personnages, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas x')**


	3. L A U F E Y S O N

**.**

" **Sequel" du premier texte, et Loki va enfin apprendre pourquoi il ne ressemble pas à son frère... Cette scène me brise le cœur à chaque fois x'(**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#3 – L AU FE Y SON**

* * *

 **L** oki voyait son monde s'effondrer, tellement les mots d'Odin résonnaient fort dans sa tête. **A** lors... toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? **U** ne farce ? **F** arce de très mauvais goût, alors : le Roi d'Asgard avait adopté, par intérêt politique, l'enfant royal d'un autre peuple qui était décrit de façon monstrueuse – « _si tu ne t'endors pas maintenant, les Jotuns vont venir te manger_ » et autres joyeusetés.

 **E** nragé, le jeune Prince lança toute sa rancœur, accumulée depuis plusieurs années, depuis plusieurs siècles, à la tête de son père adoptif – désormais, il comprenait pourquoi Thor lui avait toujours été préféré, et pas uniquement pour le trône. **Y** avait-il plus grande honte d'avoir cru et revendiqué un destin de Roi, alors que celui auquel il aurait succédé connaissait sa véritable nature mieux que lui-même ?

 **S** eulement, sous toute la colère, sous toute la haine, Loki savait que sa famille avait cherché à le protéger de la cruelle vérité. **O** din l'avait recueilli dans son propre foyer, et les bons soins de Frigga lui avaient permis de survivre et, ensuite, de s'épanouir. **N** 'était-ce pas suffisant pourtant, pour pardonner l'éclat de Thor qui l'avait constamment gardé dans les ténèbres ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 201.

* * *

 **Hail Tom Hiddleston ! (J'le veux pour jouer un jeune Palpatine dans une série Star Wars... *-*)**


	4. H U L K

**.**

 **Elayan m'a proposé en review le thème « Hulk » (ou bien « Bruce Banner »), alors j'ai essayé quelque chose sur notre géant vert préféré :)**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#4 – H U L K**

* * *

 **H** urlant sa rage, le gigantesque monstre vert se précipita sur Black Widow, la prenant en chasse à travers l'énorme héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D. **U** n invité de l'organisation secrète qui resterait sans doute dans les annales, la destruction qu'il aura semée alimentera pendant longtemps les histoires que les agents échangeront autour de la machine à café.

 **L** e géant enragé, l'écume aux lèvres, ne ralentissait pas la cadence, arrachant sans vergogne les obstacles qui l'entravaient dans sa course – il n'était plus très loin du but désormais, sa proie faiblissait, malgré son entraînement intensif...

 _ **К** ак дела ? comment ça va ? je suis terrifiée..._ s'entendit penser Natasha, telle une voix off s'adressant aux spectateurs d'un film les pensées du héros, _ce monstre va me démembrer, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher... il faut croire que la fin est arrivée, que mon destin était depuis toujours de servir de jouet au Hulk..._

* * *

Nombre de mots : 151.

* * *

" **Как дела ?", prononcez "Kak diela ?". J'avais absolument besoin d'un K et j'ai pensé à mettre du russe en l'honneur de Natasha... ensuite j'ai dû improviser légèrement avec la phrase que ça donnait xD**

 **Précision : je ne parle pas un mot de russe, je ne sais pas comment la langue fonctionne, la référence vient du Wikiversity ;)**


	5. S T E V E

**.**

 **Comment ai-je pu laisser mon Captain America chéri hors de ce recueil aussi longtemps ? o.o'**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#5 – S TE V E**

* * *

 **S** a santé fragile ne lui permettait généralement pas de garder un travail très longtemps. **T** outefois, ce travail d'illustrateur pour un quotidien new-yorkais semblait être celui qui lui convenait, finalement, car c'était l'emploi qu'il avait réussi à conserver le plus longtemps, jusqu'à présent – d'accord... le salaire ne payait pas de mine, et il n'agissait pas d'un temps complet, mais cela payait tout de même les factures.

 **E** nfant unique et depuis peu orphelin, Steve Rogers pouvait néanmoins compter sur le soutien moral de son meilleur ami, Bucky Barnes – après qu'il ait décliné, par fierté, le soutien logistique et financier qu'il lui avait proposé après la mort de Sarah Rogers. **V** enant de Bucky, Steve savait que le geste était désintéressé, et il avait renouvelé sa proposition d'aide plus d'une fois, ayant à cœur la santé et le confort de son meilleur ami – mais chaque nouvelle fois, Steve avait décliné, ne souhaitant pas devenir une charge.

 **E** n attendant des jours meilleurs, cela n'empêchait pas les deux amis de se retrouver dès qu'ils le pouvaient, afin de partager un verre... ou bien de coller des coups de pied aux fesses de petites brutes malpolies et bagarreuses.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 194.

* * *

 **Petit plus : le prochain texte répondra directement à celui-ci ;) Je vous laisse deviner à quel personnage il correspondra.**


	6. B U C K Y

**.**

 **Et la réponse est... Bucky ! C'était évident, non ? x') D'ailleurs, c'est en comparant les deux textes après leur écriture que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient la même construction au niveau de la répartition des « lettres »... ils ne sont vraiment pas meilleurs amis pour rien, ces deux-là, cette construction identique involontaire est un signe qui ne trompe pas xDD**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#6 – B U CK Y**

* * *

 **B** ien entendu qu'il avait proposé son aide à Steve : c'était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui offrir son assistance. **U** n frère : voilà ce que représentait le jeune homme pour lui – et chez les Barnes, on avait le sens de la famille.

 **C** e fut inquiet que Bucky rentra chez lui, après que Steve ait décliné son offre : il se sentait particulièrement concerné par le bien-être de son ami, maintenant que celui-ci se retrouvait seul au monde. **K** aléidoscope de tristesse et de douloureuse solitude, Steve paraissait ne pas se remettre de la mort de sa mère – ce qui était compréhensible – qui, de son vivant, avait représenté la seule famille de son fils, son seul pilier.

 **Y** avait-il de plus grande inquiétude, chez Bucky, alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami perdre de plus en plus de poids chaque semaine (cela était-il seulement possible ? Steve était déjà si maigre !), et de ne pas voir réapparaître son magnifique sourire ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 169.

* * *

 **Généralement, je ship Stucky, mais pour ce duo de textes, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à une bromance ;D**

 **Si vous aimez Bucky, sachez que moi aussi, et que donc il réapparaîtra bientôt dans ce recueil dans un triptyque consacré à trois phases importantes de sa vie (jusqu'à présent, du moins).**


	7. N E B U L A

**.**

 **Nebula est devenue une de mes chouchoutes suite aux _Gardiens de la Galaxie 2_... C'est pas bien rose tout ça, et SPOILERS du film si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu :)**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#7 – N E BU L A**

* * *

 **N** e pas baisser sa garde, ne pas hésiter à riposter – ne pas laisser Gamora gagner ce combat. **E** n cause, l'observation minutieuse de Thanos, ce qui rendait les enjeux trop grands pour se permettre de perdre – pas cette fois, pas _encore_ une fois.

 **B** êtement, Nebula avait sous-estimé la détermination de sa sœur adoptive – les deux jeunes filles se battaient et se combattaient pour le même prix : ne pas être celle qui serait torturée par le Titan Fou. **U** n trophée avidement convoité...

 **L** a perdante du combat fut, comme d'habitude, Nebula. **A** mèrement, elle se laissa traîner par les gardes jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle elle avait déjà fait de trop nombreux séjours, la salle qui hantait tous ses cauchemars, la salle où Thanos venait inévitablement la rejoindre pour « prendre le contrôle des opérations » – _alors..._ disait-il chaque fois, _quel membre allons-nous arracher aujourd'hui ?_

* * *

Nombre de mots : 147.

* * *

 **Geuh. Pauvre Nebula, elle mérite tout le soutien du fandom... T_T**


	8. J A M E S

**.**

 **Début du triptyque consacré à Bucky Barnes, alias Winter Soldier... C'est parti pour des montagnes russes de feels ?**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#8 – J A ME S**

* * *

 **J** eune et prometteur... **À** écouter les différents professeurs qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui, Bucky était destiné à un grand avenir, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas – du moment que Steve restait près de lui.

 **M** eilleur ami fidèle, il n'avait jamais laissé tomber Rogers, même quand des idiots lui rabâchaient qu'il valait mieux que Steve, et qu'il méritait des amis « plus décents » que ce « gringalet ».

 **E** t jamais il n'était parti, jamais il ne s'était moqué, car Steve faisait et ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. **S** i l'on souhaitait un jour raconter la vie de James Buchanan Barnes, on ne pourrait omettre Steve Rogers – et inversement.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 113.

* * *

 **Pas grand chose à ajouter, le prochain volet parlera pour moi...**


	9. B U C H A N A N

**.**

 **Deuxième volet, autre moment important de la vie de Bucky... voire même, primordial... FEELS AHEAD.**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#9 – B U CH A NA N**

* * *

 **B** rrr. **U** n vent glacial balayait les flocons de neige dans leur direction, et frappait durement contre la roche du pic montagneux sur lequel ils se tenaient tous. **C** hacune de leurs missions s'était terminée par un succès et, même si celle-ci était la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais connu, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle déroge à cette règle.

 **H** urlant le signal de départ, le « Frenchie » des Howling Commandos leur fit un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient le long de ce fil tendu entre deux falaises enneigées. **À** cette vitesse, ils atteignirent rapidement le toit du train qu'ils devaient intercepter.

 **N** on... cette mission, si elle s'avéra concluante, n'aura jamais le goût d'une vraie victoire – pas après qu'ils aient perdu leur camarade, leur Sergeant Barnes.

 **A** ccroché d'une main au train toujours en marche, Steve Rogers pleura son meilleur ami – littéralement tombé du combat. **N** on, aucune retenue dans ces larmes, pas alors que le « gamin de Brooklyn » venait de voir sa vie s'effrondrer, à travers la chute mortelle de Bucky.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 174.

* * *

 **Encore un volet à venir... sur les événements les plus récents dont nous disposons pour l'instant :)**


	10. B A R N E S

**.**

 **Comme toujours lorsque ça concerne Bucky, ce troisième et dernier volet du triptyque qui lui est consacré... est bourré de feels T_T**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#10 – B AR N E S**

* * *

 **B** ucky, suite à cette chute qui n'était pas parvenue à venir à bout de lui, avait traversé l'Enfer. **A** près soixante-dix ans au « service » d'Hydra, il avait enfin réussi à en revenir – il était libre, pour la première fois depuis cette ultime mission avec Captain America.

 **R** ogers était bien heureusement présent pour l'accueillir de nouveau dans le monde des vivants, mais celui qui avait été un fantôme pendant si longtemps avait d'abord choisi de disparaître – pour se retrouver seul, pour « faire le ménage » avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie d'homme libre...

 **N** éanmoins, Steve avait fini par le retrouver, après deux ans de cavale... et lui avait sauvé la vie, envers et contre tout le monde – abandonnant même sa liberté et son bouclier. **E** n cavale tous les deux... et Bucky, encore psychologiquement diminué, n'en revenait pas que Steve ait été prêt à sacrifier autant dans le but de le sauver, lui, ancien assassin soviétique amnésique et conditionné, en fuite – et qui avait notamment tué Howard Stark, ami proche de Rogers.

 **S** teve lui avait accordé son pardon, et c'était déjà plus que Bucky avait espéré – _« je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, désormais »_ lui avait promis Steve, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de se pardonner lui-même, alors que Bucky ne lui avait jamais rien reproché... _« tu ne me mérite pas »_ avait continué de pleurer Steve, _« tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, tu as même sauté de l'héliporteur pour me sauver de la noyade... mais je n'ai même pas cherché à sauter du train pour te récupérer... »_ , et Bucky l'avait enlacé alors que son ami avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, sanglotant...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 281.

* * *

 **Oh. The. FEELS.**

 **(Ui j'ai une semaine de retard sur la publication... J'étais malade U_U')**


	11. Y O N D U

**.**

 **Après des mois de disparition... J'ai enfin pu m'occuper de traduire deux ou trois idées en textes concrets ! \o/**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#11 – YON DU**

* * *

 **Y** avait-il seulement quelqu'un, dans cette galaxie, pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur ? **O** n ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents avaient fait figure de bons candidats, pas plus que les esclavagistes auxquels ils avaient vendu leur propre fils – et encore moins les Ravageurs, qui l'avaient finalement recueilli.

 **N** on, pas même Peter Quill, à sa plus grande déception. **D** ire que Yondu l'avait sauvé de la folie de son père, au point de briser le contrat passé avec Ego – un comble, pour un chasseur de primes –, afin de préserver le jeune garçon, déjà éploré par la disparition de sa mère.

 **U** ne dernière fois, le regard de Yondu croisa celui de Peter – à ce moment-même, le Ravageur venait de décider de sacrifier sa vie vide de sens, pour sauver le gosse qu'il avait recueilli, et que les années lui avaient appris à aimer comme son propre fils... et les larmes de Peter lui confirmèrent alors que l'adoption était finalement mutuelle, et que Yondu recevait enfin de la gratitude pour son action.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 174.

* * *

 **Basiquement, chez Marvel, quand ils écrivent leurs films, ils sont en mode : "ah, tu vois, ce perso que le public va commencer à aimer... bah on va le tuer". ON NE VOUS REMERCIE PAS POUR LES FEELS.**


	12. C A P T A I N

**.**

 **Bucky vous avait fait déprimer ? Yondu aussi ? Bah c'est pas Steve qui va vous remonter le moral, alors...**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#12 – CAP TAIN**

* * *

 **C** ela commençait à faire bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Steve Rogers avait rendu visite à ses parents, s'était recueilli sur leurs tombes voisines... **A** vant même la chute de l'avion dans la glace, et les décennies passées dans un coma gelé, le héros de l'Amérique s'était trouvé bien trop occupé en Europe pour effectuer une visite...

 **P** arfum de lilas dans l'air – c'était la fin du printemps, la saison que Sarah Rogers préférait, s'émerveillant souvent, et encore à l'âge adulte, du renouveau de la Nature. **T** out petit, Steve appréciait aussi lorsque leur appartement résonnait du chant des oiseaux, cachés et perchés dans l'arbre planté dans le jardin commun, et dont les plus hautes branches donnaient en face de la fenêtre du salon.

 **À** genoux devant les pierres tombales, Steve Rogers peinait encore à croire à l'extraordinaire bond dans le temps que son accident avait provoqué – le XXIè siècle lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre et compliqué, même au bout d'une quinzaine de jours à tenter de le comprendre. **I** l était encore plus difficile d'accepter d'être séparé de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

 **N** e sachant pas très bien comment se changer les idées – les pleurs de Peggy hantant encore ses pensées –, il venait rendre visite à ses parents, seuls proches dont la disparition, bien que douloureuse, avait déjà été surmontée avant le crash qui avait anéanti tous ses rêves.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 240.

* * *

 **C'est tout... pour le moment. (Quelle mauvaise imitation de cette tout aussi mauvaise télé-réalité...) Je pensais déterrer le recueil chaque fois qu'une nouvelle idée me venait à l'esprit, et non me forcer à continuer d'écrire juste parce que je viens de le faire remonter à la surface.**


	13. W A N D A

**.**

 **Après avoir regardé (encore une fois !) "Civil War" récemment, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de griffonner quelques trucs x')**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#13 – WAN DA**

* * *

 **W** anda fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir, mais chaque commentaire des journalistes atteignait ses oreilles, se gravait douloureusement dans son esprit. **A** ucune censure ne semblait avoir cours, le contenu grimpait crescendo dans la violence des propos.

 _ **N** e les écoute pas._ **D** ans son dos, Steve se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attristé mais tentant de garder la tête haute – pensant la supporter.

 **A** vec cette présence près d'elle, Wanda devait tout de même admettre se sentir plus à l'aise : Steve faisait un très bon grand frère de substitution – presque aussi bon que Pietro ne l'était.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 97.

* * *

 **Ce... n'est pas tout pour le moment, j'ai un quatorzième texte en stock, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine :D**


	14. S T E V E (2)

**.**

 **Eh non, ce qui va suivre n'est TOUJOURS PAS un texte drôle et / ou qui remonte le moral xD**

 **(Sinon, je viens juste de me rendre compte que le texte n°5 utilisait déjà le prénom de Steve... Oups. J'ai dû loucher quand j'ai passé en revue les noms déjà utilisés, vraiment désolée. Considérons donc que ceci est une deuxième version, parce que bon maintenant c'est écrit quoi.)**

* * *

 **« Scènes lettrées »**

 **#14 – STE VE (#2)**

* * *

 **S** tress post-traumatique : c'était le diagnostic qui avait été posé. **T** ant de mots pour décrire ses angoisses quotidiennes – et, particulièrement, nocturnes.

 **E** n s'endormant, chaque soir, Steve se sentait pris à la gorge par cette peur irrationnelle de ne plus se réveiller. **V** oulait ne pas repartir dans des décennies de coma, et encore se réveiller dans une époque inconnue, et devoir recommencer à nouveau son travail de réadaptation – voire même, vivre cette situation à l'infini, malgré les très faibles probabilités que cela se présente déjà à lui une deuxième fois.

 **E** nfermé dans ce brouillard d'angoisses, et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas rationnelles, Steve ne dormait plus – et une autre question tournait désormais tout aussi désagréablement dans sa tête : combien de nuits d'insomnie encore avant de craquer ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 133.

* * *

 **Eeeet... c'est déjà fini. Temporairement fini. Comme d'habitude, ce recueil ne sera pas mis à jour tant que je n'aurais pas été frappée par les idées :)**


End file.
